


A Work of Art

by JantoJones



Series: Brief Briefings [99]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 12:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11532453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	A Work of Art

There had been many occasions in which Illya Kuryakin had ended up naked. Thrush seemed to think that stripping a prisoner of his clothes also stripped him of his dignity. In his early days at U.N.C.L.E. this had indeed been the case, but Illya had quickly gotten over it. Dignity was a luxury an agent could ill afford. This time, however, Illya’s nudity was a part of the assignment; not that this fact made it any easier to bear.

He was supposed to be receiving a microfilm from a contact, who had insisted on the meeting taking place in a life drawing class. Several agents had been mooted for the assignment but, despite being his partner, Napoleon had chosen Illya. The CEA had insisted that the Russian was the best man for the job, given what he had heard the ladies of U.N.C.L.E. saying about him.

As a result, Illya found himself standing in front of a group of female art students, half of whom didn’t seem to be doing much by way of painting. He tried to close his ears to what they saying to each other, but it was impossible. These women were definitely members of the permissive society, and they weren’t shy about expressing exactly what they wanted to do with the man in front of them. Illya had been witness to many risqué things around the world, but the things the women were saying made him blush a bright shade of pink.

Every single aspect of his physique was discussed; with the general consensus being that he was ‘probably wonderfully flexible’. One of the women wondered how good his stamina was, while another stated she could happily just look at him.

Finally, after an hour, Illya’s ordeal was over. As he was dressing, the teacher handed him a package.

“Here’s your fee,” she said, with a smile. “And there’s a little something extra in there for you.”

Illya nodded in acknowledgment of the code phrase and, after taking the package, he left the building as quickly as possible. Napoleon Solo was going to have a lot to answer for.


End file.
